1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a recess and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, widths of active regions are being reduced. When a recess is formed in the active region having a small width, a periphery of the active region may have a cusp. When a recessed channel array transistor is formed in the active region having the cusp, a gate insulating layer of the transistor may be deteriorated, and an electrical field may be concentrated on the cusp, causing deterioration of the transistor.